I need you
by laumae
Summary: Laura and Bill reunite after new caprica. momdad leekara, and leedee only because I say they're married. I still don't support leedee.


disclaimer: I do not own battlestar gallactica, neither of them. . . .

Adama walked down the corrider towards the Hanger Bay. Laura was coming, she was almost on his ship; in the flesh. He had been wishing she was somehow here again for so long. His heart skipped a beat as he opened the door and stepped onto the bay. The excitement in the room was thrilling. The rightful president of the Colonies was returning and after such a depression, the people needed a release.

Cheif Tyrol greeted him as he walked in.

"Admiral." Adama could feel the energy radiating from Tyrol..

"Cheif, it's good to have you back." He said bestowing honor and dignity.

"It's good to be back. It's certainly an adjustment, getting back into the swing of things."

"It will always be different with children. How's Cally?"

"She's extactic. She's so happy to be back, showing our son all the old spots."

Adama smiled. "You look good."

"Thanks, marriage agrees with me."

"Those were the days." Adama nodded. One of the deck hands came up and got Tyrol's attention.

"Sir, the ship is almost here."

Tyrol nodded to Adama and excused himself.

It was time, Laura would be here in only a couple moments. Adama let his arms fall, he wiggled them a little to try to regain composure, the alarms sounded, and the lights flashed, the raptor 'flew' in.

It landed, and soon it's passengers were ready to come aboard. The hatch opened, and there Laura stood in a light green blouse, and a brown skirt that fell just below her knees.

"Permission to come aboard Admiral Adama?" She asked giddily, she couldn't help but smile.

"Permission granted, Madame President." He said watching as she walked down the ramp. Her aura was filled with strength and resilience.

Adama came up to greet her. She stepped off the ramp and into his arms.

"I've missed you, Laura." Bill whispered in her ear. He released her, and in a booming voice anounced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Laura Roslin." The crowd clapped, and cheered and carried on lowdly. Soon she was surrounded by crew members and old friends. Adama stepped off to the side and gave them ten minutes to revel. Finally he shouted, "Allright guys, Get back to work!" They all scattered off, and Laura once again took Bill's arm.

He lead her away from the noise and down the corrider.

"Think they're happy to see me?" Laura asked.

"We are all." He said sweetly. They reached his quarters and entered. "Make yourself at home." He said getting them both drinks.

"Thanks, Bill." She said taking her drink from him, and sitting in her usual spot on his couch. She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"How'd you hold up?" He asked seriously. He sat beside her.

"Better than some. Have you heard about the list?"

He nodded. "Just found out, about half an hour ago. Take it you were on it."

She sighed, "It was a trip Bill." She shook her head, "On the other hand, I had the oppurtunity to teach again. I had forgotten how much I loved working with the kids."

"Believe me you'll still be working with children."

She chuckled. "Apollo?"

He nodded, "He's a pain in the hind quarters, that's for certain. In the end he does the right thing."

"Like marrying Dualla." She reminded him.

"Well, most the time." He ran a hand through his hair.

"That was the last time we saw each other, wasn't it?" Laura asked trying to remember.

He nodded, "It's been too long." He looked at her. She smiled back in agreement.

"So much has happened." She said sadly. " I guess it was just another window of oppurtunity to settle down, but Bill, that terrible planet. Everyone just trying to make it by, and then the cylons and it just got worse, and worse. The children knew what was going on, and yet it was like they were scared to even mention it." Her voice got shaky. She looked away, she could feel a lump in her voice. Her eyes moistened, and she closed them.

Adama set his glass down, and reached over to pat her arm. "Laura. It's over. We're going to be allright." He said simply. She kept her eyes closed and brought her head to rest on his shoulder. He could feel her start to release the pain she had been through. Her warm tears seeped through his uniform. He gently stroked her hair and then removed her drink from her hand. Gingerly he placed it on his coffee table, and rested his cheek on her head. He put his arms around her, and she reciprocated. She buried her face in his chest, and let the tears fall. "Peace is coming." He whispered. He ran his hands in comforting circles on her back

"Thank you Bill." She whispered back.

"You're a friend in need." He kissed the top of her head. "It's only natural after what you've been through." He was silent for a while, and then he continued. "No doubt you've had to live a life with out love or compassion under the cylons. Only able to reach out to children."

She lifted her head up, and met his eyes. She smiled. She searched his face and her eyes seemed to stray to his lips. He brushed her cheek, and brought his lips to meet hers. The peck was over just as soon as it started, and they sat for a while just as they were. Both of them trying to decide what to do. Adama thought of what might happen, and the repurcussions. He patted Laura's arm and stood up. He went over to his desk and faced the wall. "You have my support Laura. Baltar is missing, and Zarek is legally the President now. I'm going to have a little chat with him tomorrow. I think you should be the President again." His shoulder's sagged slightly.

Laura stood up from the couch. "I apreciate your support." She said sincerely.

"But?" He said turning around, and leaning against his desk.

She opened her mouth to say something, and closed it again. She thought a moment, and started again, " Bill, I've missed you. If being on that planet has taught me anything. . . " She trailed off. She shrugged, "I won't force you into anything, I won't try to manipulate you, I won't even try to convince you." She said dropping her head. " All I'll say is this:" She paused collecting her thoughts to form a truly inspirational speach, "For the last four months mankind has been imprisoned by fear. Fear of the cylons, fear of what's different, even fear of being alive. I'm tired, Bill. I'm tired of having to stay strong for everyone, and of always having to have the right answer, the magic words that will make everything better. The only one who has never demanded that of me, is you. You are my shelter, where I can be myself, where I can be what I need to be to put up a good face for our people."

"I'll always be here for you Laura, when you need me." He said in his deep voice.

"I need you." She said honestly. "I'm a wreck, Bill. I'm leading blind here. I need a direction."

"You'll get it." He said assuredly. He took a step towards her, "because you are the best president I have ever known. " He took another step towards her, bringing him a comfortable distance from her.

She stood in front of him, wounded, vulnerable, and tired. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'll never leave your side." He said comfortingly.

She smiled, "That's all I ask."

He drew her into a hug just as they heard a knock at the door. Adama released her once again, and opened the hatch. It was his son. "Lee come in." He said opening the door wider. Laura, who had been akwardly just standing there, resumed her usuall place on the couch. Lee walked in and then saw Laura.

"uh, Ms. Roslin."

"Lee, it's good to see you again." She said from her seat. "I trust Dualla is well?"

He nodded, "Very well, and she's helping me get to the gym more. Which as you can see will help everyone." He laughed.

Laura just smiled.

"Was I interupting something?" Lee asked after his joke didn't get the response he desired.

"No." Laura lied.

"Yes, but it can wait." Adama replied.

Lee shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Well, Dad I was actually hoping to discuss something with you privately, if we may." He nodded to Roslin.

"Laura?" Bill turned to her.

"Yes, ofcourse, I have some things to finish anyway." She stood up, and walked towards the door.

When she passed Bill, he caught her arm. He glanced at his son who was busy examining something on his desk.

"Laura." He said tenderly before leaning down to kiss her quietly. The kiss lasted longer than he had intended, and after it was over Laura blushed and left the room. Adama glanced at his son again, and if his son had peaked, Bill didn't know about it.

"So, son?" He said, Apollo turned around. If he also saw his father's slightly too red lips, he decided not to mention it.

"Spoke with Kara." Lee looked a little guilty.

"You heard about Leoben then?" Adama asked picking up Laura's drink from the table and sipping it. He handed his own, barely touched glass to his son.

Lee nodded. "I'm worried about her."

"How did your talk go with her?"

"How did your talk go with Ms. Roslin?" Apollo spat back.

"I get it, don't ask don't tell." Adama shrugged, "Just remember Dualla."

Lee paced. "I don't know how this happened." Lee said naively.

"Lee, it's not uncommon to find yourself having feelings for someone other than your spouse. You're still human, you just shouldn't act on them." Adama emphasized the last sentence.

"What should I do Dad?"

"Depends do you want to save your marriage?"

Lee had never looked at it like that before. "I don't know I think so, but. . ." He shook his head, "No I definitely want to save it. Dualla is amazing and I'd be a fool to let her go."

"Then I recommend, son, that you spend as little time as possible with Kara, who is also married, and speak to your wife about it. You should never keep secrets."

"She'll be angry."

"Not if nothing happened, and if she is just try to tell her that you're trying to be honest with her so that nothing gets worse." Adama paused a moment, "Ya' know son, I didn't exactly pass this lesson in my life. I don't know if you should be asking me this."

"What happened in your case?" Lee asked.

Adama looked at him curiously, "We got divorced."

Lee smiled, "Right, mom."

"Son, you'll be allright." He walked over and patted Lee on the arm.

"Thanks, Dad, for the advice, even if it is lowsy." Lee put his glass on the table and left.

Adama sat on his couch and sipped both glasses of wine. He thought about what Lee had told him, and about Laura. He finished off the wine and went to bed.


End file.
